


Kools on a Rooftop

by orphan_account



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Not much plot, Polyamory, Pre-Heist Banter, Sexual Content, Teasing, smoking as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the coffers running tight, the gang splits into two groups to cover more ground. Lupin and Jigen find themselves on a rooftop staking out a bank as an easy score. The hour before the job is always the most important, and it's been a long time since Lupin and Jigen have worked alone as a duo - far too long.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Kools on a Rooftop

One of the first things that Lupin learned in his thieving career was that, contrary to popular belief, cities sleep. It was only a snapshot of time, just before hazy dawn lapped at the building windows. It was when people are at their laziest – the window of 3AM. 

Lupin snickered to himself as he gazed through his binoculars at the target, a modest three-story investment bank with a rumored safe chock-full of liquid assets. Not as glamorous as he preferred, but times were hard. There hadn’t been a good score in a while. Bellies and wallets were empty, and the gang had split a couple weeks ago to widen the net.

Fujiko and Goemon had hopped a few state lines to sniff out fresh quarry, much to Fujiko’s delight and Lupin’s dismay. Goemon had regarded the matter with what looked like steely indifference, only to break out in a wide grin as soon as Lupin’s back was turned and Fujiko had snaked a hand through the samurai’s robes to lean in and press a lewd kiss to the shell of his ear.

“Ready for a field trip, sweetie?” she had asked. From the way Goemon was stammering ‘transcendence’ nonsense and the manner in which Fujiko was not-so-discreetly fondling the samurai’s breast, it wasn’t hard to guess what was in store for them. To Lupin, they both looked as content as bow-wows at an unmanned butcher shop. It infuriated him (though he wouldn’t dare admit it).

Good Riddance, Jigen had said. Lupin had spent the entire day afterwards sulking in the hideout.

Three days later, he and Jigen were perched on the three-story roof of an office complex across the road. Bare, cold concrete with scattered gum wrappers and glass fragments had been their bedmates. The last few hours had proven for a miserable and freezing stake-out. 

“Jigen,” Lupin whispered. The name was said as a command.

The man pressed against his side grunted and shifted to dig a carton up from his pockets. The two cigarettes left rattled softly in the box. “I only got the coupla Kools. That square?” he asked. 

Lupin lowered his binoculars and frowned in disgust. “Menthol? That really all?”

Jigen shrugged and shook one out. “Better than sniping, and you’ll need it before we start,” he mumbled. “Your hands are doin’ that twitchy thing again and we need them on their best behavior to crack that safe, especially if we don’t have Goemon as a failsafe if you fuck up.”

“Psh, fine. Gimmie.” 

Jigen smirked. He pinched the cigarette in his fingertips with one hand and took his lighter from his breast pocket in the other.

Lupin leaned down and took up the cigarette with his mouth, lips curling around the stick as Jigen moved to light the end. 

A quick flash of ember behind a cupped hand. Lupin shivered as the heat of the flame licked against his cheek. There was a second pause. The light was snuffed. As Lupin closed his eyes and took a deep drag, he felt Jigen’s calloused hand cup his face where the fire’s warmth had left. 

“Mm.” Lupin kept his eyes shut and leaned into the touch. He didn’t realize how tense he had been. The roof didn’t feel so cold. 

Humming, Jigen stroked the pad of his thumb along Lupin’s cheekbone, pressing lightly. “Y’know, Boss, it’s been a while since it’s just been us two doin’ a job.” He kept his voice low enough to give it a gravely edge that he knew Lupin would love. 

“Just like old times, huh?” Lupin purred. He cracked open his eyes with a lazy smile, reaching up to tangle a hand in his partner’s bushy hair. “Geez, Jigen, you’re really out to get me riled up before a job? That’s unprofessional, you know.” 

“All I did was give you a Kool and touch your face, and you’re already horny?” Jigen snorted and slid his hand to the back of Lupin’s head, massaging his scalp through his cropped hair. “You’re like, what, thirty-five? That’s pathetic.”

Lupin hissed a plume of smoke. The words had, as Jigen intended, made his blood go straight south. His legs desperately rubbed against each other for friction and his brain didn’t even process that he was doing it. He tried to focus on the texture of Jigen’s hair on his fingertips. It was coarse and tangled, rough and shaggy. Perfect.

Jigen huffed a soft laugh and shifted forward. He reached out and took hold of Lupin’s thigh, squeezing hard. “I wonder,” he murmured, “how it’s possible for someone to get so pent-up over next to nothing. I tell ya, it’s a modern marvel of the world considerin’ you’re lucky enough to get fucked on the regular by no less than three people.” 

It took all of Lupin’s mental fortitude not to moan. He screwed his eyes shut and focused on the nicotine, sucking smoke like a chimney. “W-Well…” 

“But that’s not enough, huh?” Jigen cut him off, grinning wolfishly. His fingers drummed against the swell of Lupin’s backside. “Friggin’ greedy little snake, that’s what you are.” 

“Jesus Christ, Daisuke.” Lupin ground his teeth on the cigarette and winced, turning his head to spit the half-finished butt over the rooftop’s edge. “You’re seriously cruel, y’know?” he panted.

Chuckling, Jigen leaned over pulled his partner into a kiss, humming in satisfaction when Lupin coiled his arms around his neck, clinging for dear life. “I don’t often get you to myself,” he breathed against Lupin’s mouth, nipping at his lip. 

“Nom de dieu de merde,” Lupin babbled, eyes glazed over. If they weren’t about to break into a bank, he would have been bucking into Jigen’s leg. “I swear, you’re really going to be in for it when this is over. You know I can’t think straight when you talk like that.” 

“Hm.” Jigen gave Lupin a final chaste kiss and moved back to look his partner in the eye, his expression flat. “Well, if you think you’re not gonna be able to concentrate, I could suck you off.”

A multilingual string of swears erupted from Lupin, his face molten as he grabbed for his binoculars and pointedly focused back on the bank to keep himself from shooting off.

Jigen chortled. “That a no, then?”

“If you think, for one iota of a second, that Arsene Lupin III would let himself get porked on a nasty office complex roof, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Heh, sure thing, Boss.” 

Lupin sniffed and shifted his stance, keeping the binoculars firmly planted on his face. “Blue balling me right before a job,” he grumbled, “unprofessional.”

Jigen just smiled and grabbed for the last Kool in the carton.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to hammer out a Lupin fic for a long time, so I'm really happy to finally contribute something!


End file.
